Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 11
Issue 11: The Portal Station Square Tails: Sonic! Sonic; Hey, Tails. What's up? Tails: I've created something that could help us find Shima! Come on! Let's go back to my workshop. Sonic: Okay! *thinking* Finally, we get a chance to find her. Mystic Ruins: Tails's Workshop'''Amy: Sonic! (She hugs him tightly.) Sonic: Amy! Let...go...of...me! Shadow: Don't squeeze him to death. How are we going to explain that to Shima? Amy: Okay, fine. (Amy let's go.) Rouge: What did you bring us here for? Knuckles: Is it something important? Tails: Yes, it is important! Remember Shima? She disappeared about 2 months ago. Rouge: I remember her! She was a little shy, that one. Knuckles: Too shy, if you ask me. Tails: I created a Dimensional Portal that will allow us to travel to different universes. Amy: Really?! That's incredible! Knuckles: Yeah, but does it work? Shadow: It should. We tested it with a couple of things, and they all went it okay. Sonic: This is our only hope to finding her. Tails: Right. So, are you guys in? Rouge: I'm in. It's Shadow's sister, so... Knuckles: Hey, a bit of traveling won't hurt. Sonic: Amy? Amy: Oh...okay. But that's just because you're going, Sonic. (She hugs him again.) Tails: Alrighty, then. Dimensional Portal opening in three...two..one...(The portal opens. It is rainbow colored, but you can't see any farther in it.) Amy: Wow! Knuckles: Amazing! Shadow: We don't know where exaclty Shima is at, but we'll keep searching different dimansions until we find her. Tails: Everybody ready? All: Ready! Tails: Okay! Now let's go! (The team enters the portal. Light flashes around them, and they finally feel ground beneath them.) '''A Grassy Meadow (Sonic looks up. They have all landed in a grassy meadow.) Amy: Where...are we? Sonic: I don't know. Tails? Tails: Your guess is as good as mine. Sonic: Let's go look around. Maybe we'll find someone to tell us where we're at. (They explore until they reach a forest.) Still nobody. Knuckles: Is it possible that this planet doesn't have any people on it? Shadow: Let's hope not. (Small rusles in the trees.) Amy: Did you guys here that? Sonic: I didn't hear- (Trees rusel again.) Amy: There it is again! Shadow: Show yourself! ???: If you insist! (A yellow blur lands on Shadow. The figure looks strangely familiar.) Shadow: OOF! Sonic: Hey! You look like me! ???: You look like me, too! Weird! Shadow: Get off of me! ???: Oh! Sorry! (He gets off him.) By the way, who are you guys? Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. (Holds his hand out. The yellow hedgehog takes it.) ???: And I'm Speedy. Speedy the Hedgehog. Sonic: Nice to meet you, uh...Speedy. Where are we? Speedy: Since you look like me, I say that you're in an alternate universe, in your terms. Welcome to the planet, Terra! Sonic: An alternate universe? Tails: It's a dimension that is the complete opposite of ours. That's why Speedy is yellow instead of blue. Speedy: Yeah, but not all things are complete opposites. Sonic: Whaddya mean? Speedy: Well, you and me look alike, right? We probably act the same, too. Amy: He's right! You both even introduced yourselves the same way! Speedy: So, you guys want to meet my team? Sonic: Why not? Tails: I can't wait to see my opposite! A Sonic look-alike? If this is an alternate universe, how will everyone else's opposites act? Read about it in Issue 12: Meet the Team!!!